


Te llevas toda la estupidez

by AEMint



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMint/pseuds/AEMint
Summary: SPOILERS DE AVENGERS ENDGAMELa última conversación de Steve y Bucky, antes de...(Bucky sabe que Steve ya ha elegido. Y no le ha elegido a él.)





	Te llevas toda la estupidez

Siempre ha sido ella. Nunca habrá nadie más. Lo supo en el momento en que la vio iluminar los ojos de Steve con aquel vestido rojo y lo sabe cuando Steve se acerca a él después del funeral de Stark, sus pasos retumbando en la madera del porche. Poco importa todo lo demás ( _poco importa él_ ) porque, cuando Steve toma una decisión, cuando Steve tiene una misión, es imparable. Y su misión, ahora, es volver junto a Peggy.

Cueste lo que cueste.

—Bucky —comienza, pero él no le deja continuar.

—Sé lo que vas a hacer —es su respuesta. Steve expresa su extrañeza con un parpadeo rápido y Bucky curva ligeramente los labios, en algo que no llega a ser una sonrisa pero que muestra su aceptación—. Lo he sabido desde que me contaron cómo conseguisteis las gemas.

Se oyen voces apagadas dentro de la casa, voces de las que Bucky se ha alejado a propósito apenas unos minutos antes. Antes de que Steve le siguiera. Ahora, con ambos apoyados en la barandilla de madera de aquel porche con vistas al lago, volver dentro no le resultaría tan incómodo como la conversación que tiene por delante.

—¿Te parece bien?

Bucky aprieta los labios y fija la mirada en la vegetación de la orilla, que no deja de ondear a causa del viento. Sabe que no puede mentirle a Steve, pero tampoco quiere responder. Se arriesga solo a medias.

—¿Cambiarías de idea si te dijera que no?

No le mira, pero sabe que tiene el ceño fruncido y que probablemente ha seguido su mirada hasta la vegetación y la ha fijado en el mismo punto que él.

—No —admite Steve, después de un momento. Bucky sonríe—. La verdad es que no.

Quedan muchas cosas sin decir y, a la vez, ya está todo dicho.

—Es tu decisión. —«Y tu elección», piensa, pero calla. Si en algún momento creyó que Steve le elegiría a él, prefiere guardarse el secreto—. Siempre has querido ese tipo de vida.

Escucha a Steve suspirar a su lado y una ráfaga de viento hace que todo el lago parezca respirar con él.

—Ven conmigo.

La risa de Bucky suena más amarga de lo que le habría gustado y tiene que alejarse de la barandilla (y de Steve) para poder responder con normalidad. Decide dejarse caer sobre una de esas sillas destartaladas del porche de Stark.

—Yo no soy como tú, Steve. A mí no me espera nadie al otro lado.

Es solo una verdad a medias pero va a tener que ser suficiente, porque no está dispuesto a recordarle a Steve que va a compartir ese tan ansiado baile pendiente con Peggy mientras el Bucky del pasado está en manos de Hydra, convirtiéndose en todo lo que siempre ha odiado. En todo aquello contra lo que ambos siempre han luchado. Si Steve no lo ha pensado (o, peor, si lo ha pensado y _le da igual_ ), él no es nadie para pedirle que ayude al Bucky de esa línea temporal. Que _le_ ayude.

—Yo sí. —Steve, ahora de espaldas a la barandilla y apoyado contra ella, cruza los brazos y le mira con una intensidad que no puede soportar. Bucky encuentra un hilo suelto en la costura lateral de sus pantalones y es ahí donde fija su atención mientras intenta romperlo.

—Esta vez no hay grises —le dice a Steve sin mirarle—. Esto es blanco o negro. Un pasado apacible con ella, o…

Se detiene porque no quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero Steve lo hace por él.

—O un futuro incierto contigo.

_Ras_. El hilo se rompe y Bucky sonríe de medio lado y se inclina hacia adelante para apoyar los codos en las rodillas.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta —le asegura, mirándole a través de los mechones de pelo que ocultan parte de su rostro. Steve le mantiene la mirada, tan serio como siempre.

—Te hice una promesa —insiste.

«Estoy contigo hasta el final». Ambos la escuchan pero ninguno la repite en voz alta.

—Mantenla, entonces. No mueras antes de 2023 y vuelve con nosotros.

Usa el «nosotros» a propósito y Steve lo sabe. Sus botas hacen crujir los tablones de madera bajo su peso y toma asiento a su lado.

—Es otro _nosotros_ el que me preocupa.

Bucky tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Es un soldado, ambos lo son, y quiere hacer lo correcto, ser racional y no dejar que sus emociones le venzan. Pero Steve no se lo está poniendo fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar, Steve?

—No estoy seguro. —Es su turno de sonreír con desgana y echa la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse con fuerza retumba en el interior de la casa y el murmullo de voces se apaga—. No quiero borrar…

Steve deja la frase a medias pero a Bucky no le hace falta escuchar más. Aunque todo aquello de los viajes en el tiempo escapa a su comprensión, hay una cosa que sí tiene clara.

—No vas a borrarnos —hace hincapié en el _nos_ y se incorpora, con la espalda recta—. Nuestros recuerdos son nuestros, y lo que… —duda—, lo que quiera que tengamos… tuviéramos —se corrige— seguirá ahí, en nuestro pasado. Incluso cuando estés en el pasado, todo esto también será pasado. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido —resopla, divertido.

Cuando Steve sonríe aparecen arrugas en las comisuras de sus párpados.

—Voy a echarte de menos —le dice. Bucky le sonríe y se rasca levemente la barba con la mano derecha.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo —bromea—, pero creo que no me va a dar tiempo.

Es, tal vez, la mayor mentira de todas las que ha dicho esa tarde. Sabe que el hombre que reaparecerá no será el Steve que conoce. Sabe lo mucho que los años pueden cambiar a una persona. Sabe que las décadas transformarán a _su_ Steve en otro Steve completamente distinto.

 

Así que se lo termina diciendo, segundos antes de que emprenda su viaje. «Te echaré de menos». Y Steve comprende todo lo que esa frase lleva detrás, todo el peso de sus palabras, la elección que ha hecho. Pero se marcha de todas formas.


End file.
